Choptank Community Health System, Inc. (CCHS), a private, non-profit organization located on the Eastern shore of Maryland, is applying for Internet Connection for Health-Related Institutions funding to provide high speed Internet access to all CCHS providers and professional staff. The mission of CCHS is to provide access to high quality, comprehensive, primary health care and community services for all persons on the Delmarva Peninsula, with a special emphasis on underserved populations. Comprehensive primary care services are delivered throughout this rural area at four clinic sites, through four School-Based Wellness Centers, and through outreach services provided by the Migrant Health Program. The goal of this project is to improve health and reduce health care disparities in this rural community by providing CCHS health care professionals access to Internet-based information and communication resources. To reach this goal, the following measurable objectives have been developed: 1. By 2002, all physicians, nurse practitioners, physician assistants, nursing staff, allied health professionals, and management staff at CCHS will have high-speed access to Internet-based information, reference materials, and library resources. 2. By 2002, all providers will have secure electronic mail services for intra-office communications and communications with outside resources. 3. By 2002, at least 75 percent of CCHS providers will receive comprehensive training and education on accessing and utilizing Internet-based information and communication resources. This project objectives reflect the particular needs of the providers in this rural, medically underserved area and the Public Health Service's Healthy People 2010: Objectives for Improving Health.